Midnight Snack
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: When Merry finds Pippin in the kitchen making a midnight snack he's in for a rather pleasant surprise... Warning: SLASH


Midnight Snack  
Warnings: Slash—If you don't like it, don't read it.  
Characters: Pippin & Merry, of course! The best hobbits in all of Middle Earth...  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Middle Earth or any of its inhabitants...or not yet, anyway...  
Enjoy. Please review.

Merry awoke to the sound of a loud clattering coming from the kitchen. He let a tired groan escape his lips and closed his eyes, trying so desperately to ignore it, but found that he couldn't. With a sigh he got to his feet and got out of bed.

"Pip, just what do you think that you're doing?!" Merry inquired of his friend as he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen.

Pippin, who had a knife in one hand and a jar of jam in the other, grinned at him. His face was stained with purple jam. "Evnin' Merry."

Merry's look of severity didn't lessen. "What are you up to?"

Pippin shrugged innocently and laid the knife down on the counter. "Nothin' jus' whippin' up a quick midnight snack."

Merry sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "But that's just it, Pip! It's midnight!"

Pippin didn't seem to see a problem with this as he began to dig two more slices of bread out. He looked at Merry and asked, looking rather clueless, "So does that mean that you want one to?"

Merry went over to Pippin, took the jam-encrusted knife, and flung it into the sink. He glared at Pippin. "Get to bed."

Pippin turned in the direction of the doorway, but hesitated. "So are ya mad at me now?"

"Oh yeah, Pip," Merry answered dully. "I'm infuriated, now go back to bed, you fool of a Took."

Pippin looked at him and frowned slightly. "But I'm still hungry."

"Go!"

"Okay, okay. No need to yell." Pippin said as he turned to leave. "G'night, Merry."

"Yeah. Oh, and Pip?" Merry asked, turning to face his friend. Pippin arched his eyebrows.

"Yah?"

Merry indicated a spot on his own face and said, "You have a little jam right here."

"Oh." was all that Pippin said as he tried to wipe the stuff off with his sleeve. He failed miserably.

Merry rolled his eyes, went up to Pippin, and wiped it off himself. "There. Much better. But you just have one more little--" Pippin shuddered as he felt Merry wipe a bit of jam off from his cheek. Merry noticed this as well and felt a shiver run up his spine.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "There. I got it."

Pippin swallowed and Merry stared as his tongue flicked out and licked a bit of jam away from the top of his lips. "What about right 'ere, Merry? I can't go ta bed all covered in jam."

Merry shifted where he stood, realizing the trap that he had caught himself in. Gently he reached out and traced the outline of Pippin's mouth. When Pippin let out a stifled moan, Merry smiled. Would Pippin taste as sweet as blackberry jam? Merry found himself wondering. There was only one way to find out.

Without restraint Merry brought his hand up and put it behind Pippin's head, pulling him closer. There was no resistance as Merry presses his lips against Pippin's. Although he didn't realize it, Merry's tongue had begun to trace Pippin's lips, licking up any of the remains of the jam. Merry felt a longing moan rising in his throat as Pippin arched his back and rubbed his hips against Merry's.

A certain heat raced through him as their separate hardnesses came in contact. Suddenly Merry had a strong desire to be lying on Pippin totally unclothed, so there would no longer be anything between them, but he had very little time to dwell on these forbidden desires before Pippin had pulled into another kiss.

He found it nearly impossible to breath as he felt Pippin squirm against him, once again rubbing themselves together. Merry felt his face flush as he breathed out a nearly inaudible, "Oh!" of surprise at this wonderful sensation. Pippin, sharing his cousin's surprise and heat, began to slowly rotate his hips back and forth, grinding against Merry.

Merry could only find it in him to run his lips along Pippin's cheek, greedily licking any jam that he came in contact with. Pippin let out a yelp of surprise when he first did this, his cry of, "Merry!" echoing throughout the room. After about a minute of this constant grinding and licking, Merry heard Pippin utter a weak whimper, squirm one last time before a heated damp, slick stickiness spread down Pippin's pants.

Merry couldn't help but laugh at the shocked and almost embarrassed look on Pippin's face; abruptly he turned red, but as the same feeling spread from Merry, he turned a shade back to his normal color.

Then Pippin spoke, sounding unsure. "Uh, Merry?"

"Mm yeah?" he asked, still holding Pippin close to him.

"Well...it's just that I'm still hungry."

Merry grinned at the other hobbit and planted one final kiss on his lips, licking up the last of the jam. "I think that I've just eaten my full." and he rose, ignoring the stickiness that was stained across his front. "G'night, Pip." and he hesitated before adding, "I love you."

Pippin nodded. "Love you too, but does that mean that you don't want me to fix ya a sandwich?" 


End file.
